


fanart: My Engineer doodles/sketches

by gryzdolnik



Category: My Engineer (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Multi, Sketches, and stuff, best (boy)friends forever, boys being disgustingly cute, give Ting Ting a girfriend you monsters!, warning! same face syndrome ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: what the title saysChapter 1: personal space? what is that exactly? (Mek/Boss)Chapter 2: matching hoodies (Mek/Boss)Chapter 3: ... and then they kissed (Mek/Boss)Chapter 4: couples? disgusting! (feat. Ting Ting)Chapter 5: Ting Ting & FrongChapter 6: Ting Ting & Air (2gether)Chapter 7: cuddle time (Mek/Boss)Chapter 8: TingTing/AirChapter 9: more TingTing/AirChapter 10: Frong meets Cupcake for the first time.
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara, King/Ram (My Engineer), Mek/Boss, Ting Ting (My Engineer)/Air (2gether)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 246





	1. personal space? what is that exactly? (Mek/Boss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two babies, one phone, candy crush.  
> (and it works because they're drift compatible duh)


	2. matching hoodies (Mek/Boss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, recently my sister and her boyfriend got matching hoodies. and i thought, hey that's so cute! and then this happened.


	3. ... and then they kissed (Mek/Boss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup :)


	4. couples? disgusting! (feat. Ting Ting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Ting Ting. right in front of her salad!


	5. Ting Ting & Frong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my favourite singles <3


	6. Ting Ting & Air (2gether)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, we all remember that crossover episode of 2gether and My Engineer where everyone went to plant trees and be gay, right? right.  
> Ting Ting deserves a girlfriend and i really liked Air, so.


	7. cuddle time (Mek/Boss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the title says

  



	8. TingTing/Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop thinking about these two...


	9. more TingTing/Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope, i'm not done with these two!


	10. Thara&Frong&Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More doodles.  
> Frong meets Cupcake for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all sounded funnier in my head. Sorry.
> 
> Can lizard hiss? I have no idea.  
> Thara's love for Cupcake gives me life <3


End file.
